Can't Fight this Feeling
by Riverkitty
Summary: When two the the Titans are alone in the tower, what changes will happen in their relationship.


I do not own the Teen Titans

Can't Fight the Feeling

Robin punched the bag hard with whatever energy he had remaining in his body, but nothing could change the way he felt; the way he felt when she was around. Robin, leader of the Teen Titans, never was one to be able to wear his emotions out in the open for all to see, he was more of the type to try and hide what he felt no matter what consequences they had, good or bad.

They rest of his team, minus one, all knew exactly how he felt for this person and tried to get him to admit it; however they always failed in this attempt. This time was different the three remaining members of the team had decided that they would leave for a week to go to Titans East to help out with a criminal on the loose. Leaving Robin and the girl he loved alone in the tower.

Never before had he have to hide himself to hide is feelings, constantly running from her so she would not find out, constantly sneaking away to do any sort of work he could engulf his thoughts into. However, nothing worked. He always had her on his mind, the thought of touching her, holding her, just seeing her innocent features, seeing her eyes. Her eyes how he loved to be lost into those eyes,the brilliant shade of green that covered them, and her smile. Punching the bag again he swung his right leg around and kicked it with his heel. Little did he know, but the girl he loved and hated was standing in the doorway mesmerized by the sight that she saw.

They difficult moves he produced as he released his frustration into his work look simple in the eyes of some, but took many years to learn. As he spun around a second time he noticed her presence in the doorway. Finishing his move he turned around to see her heartbroken face looking him in the eye.

"Hey Star," he said finally working up the courage to speak after an awkward silence between them.

"Hello Robin, I am sorry to interrupt your training," as she finished her sentence she looked down at her feet.

"It's okay." She nodded her head to show that she understood. " Starfire, is something wrong?" he questioned.

She sighed knowing that she would have to explain her behavior. " Robin why have you been ignoring me? It is just that sense Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy left I feel as thought you have been given me the 'coldness of a shoulder' and I just keep thinking that it is because of something that I did."

" Star you did nothing wrong…. I… it is just that I don't know if I can be around you knowing that we are alone."

"Robin I do not understand. We were always able to talk and do things together and…. What has changed between our friendship?" she announced while sitting herself down on the bench that was set up in the training room.

"Starfire, friendship is what has changed." Starfire looked up at him with a confused look as he sat down next to her. "I can't be a friend to you because I keep having these feelings for you that a best friend is not suppose to have. I want to be more then a friend to you Star, but I know that can never happen because a leader shouldn't be with there teammate for obvious reasons."

"The wondering of if you are okay when I see a sad look on your face hurts me so much because I always think I caused it, or seeing you hurt. All the times I caused you pain… that would only double if I were to be with you. And the team, how much would the team as a whole suffer if it did not work out. I just can't do it; I can't bring myself to say those three words I so dearly wish to say to you. I've been ignoring you because I did not know how I could handle being around you for that amount of time knowing that it can't happen." As he finished he looked away from the alien princess afraid to see her reaction.

"Robin," her voice was calm and comforting "I love you." She bit her lip as she spoke those last three words. As Robin lifted his head up he saw her smiling at him, the smile he could not get out of his head. "I always have and always will… I do not care about the consequences or the pain, for I know you would never purposely cause this to me. I love everything about you and wish to be with you."

Robin smiled for the first time that dayand quickly wrapped his arms around her thin but strong body pulling her as close as he could, never wanting to let go. Pulling away just far enough to see her face he brought his lips to hers and kissed her for the first time. What seemed like an eternity for the two only lasted a few seconds because Robin pulled away long enough to say, " I love you too, Star." Those few words he was dieing to say to her had finally escaped his lips.

As their kiss proceeded Starfire began to lean back pulling Robin on top of her. Running his hands down the side of her body he finally realized that fighting how you feel never solves the issue, only when you follow your heart do your hopes and dreams come true.


End file.
